This invention is directed to a locking device in which a movable or removable, axial lock is positioned through a slotted body to close the opening of the slot to retain a member therein. It is more specificaly directed to a locking device wherein the axial lock has an end extension arranged to pass through a pair of aligned apertures on either side of a slotted opening to secure a handle or elongated member within the slot when the lock cylinder is inserted into permanently fastened lock barrel.
As is well known in the art, locking devices can take any number of shapes and configurations. When it comes to locking a member in position, such as the handle or the arm, usually the member is placed in the secured or retained position and a hasp is laid over the member and is retained in position by means of a common padlock. In most of these devices, a member is required to pivot or is hinged. In this way, the member is moved into position to retain the handle with the pivoting member inserted over a staple or ring through which the padlock is secured. The hinge pin, required to provide the pivotal action for the member, is usually a weak link and thus it is a simple matter to sever the pin to open the locking device without removing the padlock.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lockable device for retaining a handle or object in a secured position with a minimum of parts required which are vulnerable to breakage or separation to provide an extremely secure device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device having a solid body with a pair of outwardly extending arms forming a slot therebetween and having an easily movable or removable locking member which can be inserted into the body so as to close the entrance to the slot to retain a member therein against removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extremely simple and economical locking device which can be easily manufactured and installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rugged and durable locking device which is capable of securing an object such as a lever or handle to retain it in a locked position until such time as the handle is desired to be released for opening a member such as a door or cover.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for bicycles which can be attached to the frame of the bicycle to secure the bicycle to a thin, anchored object which can be retained within the slotted opening of the body of the lock to prevent unauthorized removal of the bicycle.